


The New World Order

by unquietspirit



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen, Isha Sesay is HBIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isha Sesay plots world domination, and also matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New World Order

**Author's Note:**

> The first Isha fic, I believe? My girl-crush on her grows daily. :)

"Anderson!"

"...Isha?"

"Something must be done. We are clearly the people to do it."

"Uh... do what, exactly?" Anderson asked. He kept his office door unlocked, but people didn't usually march in without knocking and perch on the edge of his desk. Isha was still new, though, so he could give her a pass.

"Take over CNN, of course. I mean, they aired Michelle Bachmann's crazy-lady speech alongside the official rebuttal! As though it had the same legitimacy! It's that kind of thing that is driving down ratings and making us look like a joke."

The British accent was really quite scary when she got on a roll, Anderson discovered. Or maybe it was the way she was leaning into his personal space and fixing him with a steely, nearly-manic gaze.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, I'll be doing most of the work. I just need you to help with a few key things, back me up, and keep doing what you do best. I'll email you the full plan later, but for now I need you to contact Keith Olbermann."

After a few seconds of blinking stupidly he finally settled on, "Why?"

"Because he likes you, and we're going to use him to replace that godawful Parker Spitzer. It's step 14 in my plan, but I'd like to start laying the groundwork now. Tweet him or something. Take him out to dinner. Let me know how it goes."

And with that she was gone, leaving him to stare after her, flummoxed. Erica Hill had never tried anything like this.


End file.
